The Song of a Falling Pheonix
by storm-of-insanity
Summary: They say a pheonix always rises from the ashes. They say good will always pervail. They say that where there's darkness there's always light but they say a lot of things. Are they always true? set in first series black dranzer bit.
1. 2nd best

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade

**2nd Best**

I never make it first

I must always settle for second

Victory's always hooked away

I always land in defeat

Why is life like some grand competition?

Why do I try to become first?

Even though I try my hardest

Why is it failure if I don't win?

I'm never going to be number one

Not even with my friends

Not even with my family

Because I'm always superfluous

I am the fifth wheel

Just there because I am

No-one wants me in a team

So why should I even stay?

You all cope without me

You don't miss me when I'm gone

I feel I'm never needed

Even in a crowd I feel alone

People always push right past me

Like I'm not even there

Like some insignificant shadow

Something unimportant in the way

I'm always the back-up system

I'm never first priority

The net to catch you when you fall

But always taken for granted

Maybe one-day I'll walk away

Then my burden will be gone

Maybe then you'll truly regret

Thinking that I don't count

Who am I kidding?

When we're in partners I the spare

The lock without the key

Not a life but an existence

You think that I don't mind

Just because I don't speak up

It doesn't mean that I can cope

It doesn't mean that I don't care

I pretend you really do want me

But that's definitely not true

'Cause when I fall I feel nothing behind me

Nothing to come to my rescue

When I fight I'm always beaten

The trophy always slips away

When I try to succeed to always fail

When I try to fly I always fall

Is it because of what I do?

Is it because of how act?

Is it because I like what you don't

Is it because I'm different?

I'm always second best

I'm never going to be first

Not with you or him or her

Always behind number one

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sorry I changed the chappy order but this was meant to be one of the last chappies but I thought this must have been the reasons why Kai wanted to poke about in the abbey. I know you guys are probably thinking but Kai doesn't care or anything and his friends always say that the need him but have you ever been in a group of friends and you're the oddball that always gets left behind, forgotten, always the agony aunt that people turn to but when you need someone no-ones there? Or if you're at a family reunion an everyone's catching up on each other and you're the youngest that doesn't have a clue what's going on so you just sit in a corner while everyone ignores you especially on Christmas and when they try to include you they act differently and what's worse is they all speak in a different language. Trust me, it sucks and that's how I think Kai must feel some of the time cause that's how I and most normal humans would and in my point of view no matter how strong on the outside Kai looks he's still human and has his feelings. Okay this is more a poem about how I feel but I think Kai felt the same way and I like having someone I can relate to even if he's just a fictional character and before you ask I'm normally a optimist who barley knows how to look on the dark side but hey, it's fiction and it makes a good poem

PS if you're reading The Spirit Within you probably won't get an update today because my exams start tomorrow and I'm revising my butt of.

**Note to reviewers**

**Roni**: wow you don't think its crap and you like the action? Maybe I should do more of that stuff, I'm running low on ideas for feelings at the moment. Thanks for saying that you like my poetry, it makes me feel loved :D

**Roxanne Morinaka**: he is pretty confused isn't he. This poem sort of mentions it again but in a different way. Thatks for reviewing

**Jani Rieme**: hahahaha. I'm sort of like that too. If an author doesn't update soon enough I make up the ending myself.  
There's a really good series called the warriors series but they only had book one out and I was sooo obsessed to try and get the second book. I would stop asking my mum to go and check with the book store. Don't worry, I promise I will finish this. I've got the last chappy done so if I suddenly get bored I can just stick it on the end.


	2. veiled by mystery

disclaimer  
roses are red  
violets are blue  
Idon't own beyblade  
but neither do you

This fic is a poetry one and the main character is kai (duh). Its supposed to tell the story too but chances are it will go horribly wrong but its worth a chance.

**Veiled by Mysteries**

All I want is a place  
One to call my own  
A place filled with safety and hope  
I place that I can call my home

My life is a mystery  
Veiled by a dark fog  
The grey mass clouds my vision  
Yet blindedI still walk

I want to know my past  
Unlock those hidden memories  
The ones I cannot find  
The ones lockeddeep inside me

Something is pulling me  
Answers that I seek  
I'm praying that I find them  
In this abbey so dark and deep

There is a dark and deadly lure  
From the depths this hateful maze  
I have to find out what it is  
I've been waiting for so many days

I run down the corridors  
Fightingthrough this labyrinth  
A beyblade tears through my skin  
Causing me to wince

More and more rain down on me  
Boris's little game  
I don't know what he wants from me  
But I battle on all the same

I fire my trusty Dranzer  
And she knocks them all to the ground  
But Boris starts his cackling  
A menacing evil sound

I fight them all off easily  
But some break through my guard  
They rip through my skin and flesh  
But still I knock them down hard

All the beyblades lie defeated  
They litter thewhole floor  
But suddenly more shower down  
An army of even more

I'm feeling weak and also tired  
A feeling that's forbidden  
But I am strong, I won't give up  
I will uncover what is hidden

Finally they're all destroyed  
But they've taken a lot from me  
I want to get out of this hell hole  
And leave very quickly

But my mind has been torn into two  
Half of me wants to leave  
But the lure has a magnetic force  
And it's corrupting me

Leaving would be the wisest choice  
But the wisest we rarely chose  
So drawn to the darkness like a bat  
Or a shark to a freshly made kill

I just can't fight this pull anymore  
It's dragging me further in  
Even though my conscience is calling me  
'No Kai, stop following'

The suction is growing stronger  
It's something I can't resist  
So I keep on searching for it  
And chasing it I persist

My wounds arestinging and throbbing  
My muscles are aching badly  
But something keeps pushing me on  
Something deep within me

Suddenlyflames lights my way  
But my sense of foreboding deepens  
The candles along the corridor  
Point me to the place where it's hidden

I feel like a moth being drawn  
To a dangerous and lethal flame  
A lust for something deadly  
But my efforts to stop fall in vain

At the end of the tunnel  
There's a beyblade chained to a holder  
Then I realize the dark force is  
The one and only Black Dranzer

Standing in the middle  
Of the dank and dingy room  
The man that haunts my nightmares  
The one that spells the word DOOM

Some of my Memories come flooding back  
Washing over me like waves  
Fear and hatred for this abbey  
The one I used to stay

A shadow begins to surround me  
Sapping me of my strength  
I cannot see in front of me  
For the darkness is so dense

The man begins to laugh  
It fills the evry inch of room  
The darkness thickens further still  
And the stench of pure evil looms

Complete fear is blinding me  
I'm in the devil's wake  
Dread, terror and panic  
My screams make the earth shake

Drowning in a black whirlpool  
My lust for power flares  
It can't be kept at bay no more  
All my other judgment it ensnares

I reach out my hand to Black Dranzer  
So theshe takes a stronger hold  
Shecourses through my mind and body  
Consuming my very soul

I want to leave  
I want to run  
But the darkness has enveloped me  
The evil has got hold of me, the Black Dranzer saga's begun

Hoped you liked it. remember to review. also tell whether there are any mistakes or how i could improve

see ya  
wouldn't wanna be ya


	3. Losing Grip

Discalaimer- if I said I owned beyblade, would you believe me?

**Losing Grip**

I am drowning in the darkness

Everything is black

My heart is caged by an evil force

The strength to fight it I lack

The evil has gripped my mind

With ice cold but burning hands

All my will to expel it is gone

For my spirit no longer stands

I am a void of emotion

All my soul have been diminished

Only my lust for power lasts

A hunger with no limits

I've never felt this way before

I've never felt truly empty

Now I feel my mind and soul

Have abandoned me completely

It's taking control over everything

I've almost lost my grip

But something keeps me hanging on

For a flicker of hope still exists

That light is slowly dimming

But it'll never be truly gone

Because where there's darkness

There's always light in each and everyone

Hope you liked it. this ones sort of philosophical in a way, the last line is anyway. Not much to say except wish me luck for revising my exams and review.

**Note to reviewer  
****Endoh Chiaki:** feel proud, you're my first reviewer. your fics a yaoi isn't it : ( oh well. thanks for your review. it means a lot.


	4. darkness and evil

Disclaimer-I own beyblade………

not

**Darkness and Evil**

Hidden shadows lurk

Consuming all light and hope

Fear, phobia looms

Destruction

Chaos

Despair

For those of you that don't know why this poem has no rhyme, rhythm and is very, very, very, very, very short is because this is a haiku. A haiku is a form of Japanese poetry that has 5 syllables on the first line, 7 on the second and 5 on the third then 3 words that describe the subject.

Even though it sucks please review and if I get one before Sunday evening, I will update with a normalish poem

**Note to reviewers**

**Jani Rieme**: thanks for the advice. I know the first chappy isn't too good cause the rhythm went a bit haywre.

**kasihiwatiari13**: glad you like it and yay, louise is in your ficcy. Update soon

sayonara

see ya  
wouldn't wanna be ya


	5. Forgive Me

Disclaimer- I only own this poem but not the characters

**Forgive Me**

Cold and clammy hands  
Grab my confused and weakened form  
They drag me into who-knows-where  
And throw me into a wall

The wall is made of steel  
Ice cold and freezing to touch  
But not as cold as my frozen heart  
Made with the power and knowledge I'd lust

Something whips through the air  
Landing hard across my back  
Blood leaks through my gaping wound  
But that something keeps up it's attack

That something is long and lethal  
Cutting swiftly through the air  
Slicing through my skin and flesh  
Inflicting the pain I try to must bare

I must not utter a single sound  
For weakness that will show  
I must not dare to cry aloud  
Even though I bare the pain alone

Dranzer why did you leave me?  
Don't you know I need you now?  
But in the my heart I know the reasons why  
For the reason's clear and loud

It's my own fault that you left  
It's because of the action that I chose  
It's because I let the darkness take over  
It's because you, away I drove

The pain is becoming unbearable  
It burns with a fiery heat  
The agony rips through my body  
As metal and flesh meet

All this pain I never knew  
Because I always had someone there  
I always had someone to pick me up  
To give me hope when it wasn't there

I must keep on fighting like a pheonix  
I must rise from my bloodied ashes  
I won't give up, I won't give in  
I must earn Dranzer's forgivness

this is a more normal poem for ya but I think I'm gonna switch to the more traditional poetry (the one that describes feelings and thoughts rather than action) because this style isn't working for me. I'm experimenting with different styles trying to find one that suits me so bare with me if I do some good ones, then some crap ones, another haiku, poems based on songs, poems that don't rhyme, poems that make no sense what so ever etc.  
One more thing before I reply to your reviews, this is what happens after the first happy. The second chappy was how Kai felt being consumed by black Dranzer and the third was a load of crap about black Dranzer's evilness

**Note to reviewer **

**Jani Rieme**: they were the 3 words that describe the chosen subject. Thanks for reviewing again. it means a lot to me that to like or hate it enough that you bother to read my updates. I was worried that all my reviewers would think that that last poem was such a load of crap that they'd just leave.

See ya  
wouldn't wanna be ya


	6. Will Midnight ever end

a/n: this is during a 'training session' with yours truly and his 'favourite teacher'

disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

**

* * *

**

Will Midnight ever End?

My muscles scream in agony  
As they pray for me to stop  
But Boris will not let me  
It is his evil plot

He drives me harder and harder  
I cannot carry on  
But still he keeps on pushing  
I pray it won't be long

Finally I fall my  
My body cannot bare  
All the stress and all the pain  
Defeats me then and there

I collapse onto my knees  
Trying to catch my breath  
Trying to get up again  
My heart banging against my chest

I know the consequences  
And I greatly do fear them  
For failure isn't accepted  
But a failure I am

I couldn't control my weaknesses  
I couldn't gather my strength  
I couldn't keep up fast enough  
At least not at this length

Bile rises up my throat  
Blood drains from my face  
Sweat pours from my broken body  
My pulse quickens it's pace

I am nothing now  
Nothing but a weakling  
Every moment I'm drifting away  
Further my strength is slipping

Unconsciousness greets me  
An empty wave of black  
Where I can't feel anything  
And everything I lack

Slowly I wake up  
Boris is approaching me  
A sadistic glint is in his eye  
As he fingers his whip lovingly

I know what is coming  
It happens all the time  
I brace myself for the pain  
As evil's power destroys mine

The pain rakes through my body  
It courses through my veins  
It sets my nerves alight with fire  
Attempts to resist are in vain

It bruises my battered body  
Numbing my lost soul  
Trapping me in the void of my mind  
Will I ever again be whole?

Wounds sear down my back  
My shirt is bloodied and torn  
This must be one of my darkest hours  
Butcould the light still dawn?

* * *

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I missed last weeks update but I kinda got a bit side-tracked. I have no decent excuse except that… ok I don't have a decent excuse -.-U. anyway, at least I updated today.

I'm doing a pole vote. What type of poem do you want me to do next?  
1) a rhyming one like the one above  
2) a non rhyming one that has a rhythm

3) a non rhyming and has no rhythm

4) one like faceless

**Response to reviewers**

**ghostymagnarocker:** I wrote Happy Birthday in the sand lol. My mate had a beach party

**SSotD:** it made you feel empty? Wow I must be getting better.

**Tio Hiwatari**: thanks for telling me. Does that mean that every female character is a mary-sue of some sort because they all fall into one of the categories

**Roni:** poor ickle childwen  
**  
Jani Rieme:** I know what you mean. You think 'Faceless' was my best poem? I thought everyone would say it was really strange and stupid but everyone liked it. YAY.


	7. Voltaire

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade

A/n- this view of Voltaire is very different to the one in spirits within so I hope you don't get confused

**Voltaire**

Walking down the corridor  
Heavy footsteps echo  
His stride strikes fear into the hearts of young  
For he obliterates their soul

He drives them till they cannot move  
But still he carries on  
Pushing them out of life  
Singing deaths evil song

This man is beyond evil  
He is the devil himself  
He has no drop of good in him  
All he cares is for himself

He does not think of family  
He does not think of friends  
He does not care for the innocent  
All his sins bare no end

He beats the young and weak  
Corrupting there sweet minds  
He disposes them as rubbish  
Like disgusting pieces of slime

He is the true king of hell  
His darkness has no limits  
He brought his evil down on earth  
No-one can surpass it

The people are his puppets  
Just there to do his bidding  
Being controlled; they've lost all will  
While he pulls all the stings

His kingdom is the abbey  
Hells perfect reflection  
It's the living death on the earth  
An inescapable prison

And all who enter will be his slaves  
No-one can ever resist  
He shall spread his evil seeds  
His seed of eternal darkness

* * *

**Response to reviewers (wow so many YAY: D)**

**Ghostymangarockers:** thanks for telling me what a mary-sue is.  
wow I made you cry O.O . I was aiming for that but I didn't think they were good enough. Thanks for putting me on your faves. I think black Dranzer should live because if you took him out of this fic I wouldn't be able to writ half my poems. Lol but yeah, he is pretty mean

**Roni:** of course I'll keep updating

**Shadow Samurai of the Darkness:** better now than never. Writing poems aren't that hard. I think writing songs like you do would be really tough

**Catseyes77:** here's your update. Hope you like it

**Jani Rieme:** I know what a mary-sue is now. Look though my reviews for ghostymagnarocker's review. It says in there. I hope this poem was a little bit more well rounded

Read and **review**

See ya  
wouldn't wanna be ya


	8. Faceless

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade

**a/n:** this fic is done in the pov of the abbey children. I thought it fitted well after the 'Voltaire' poem

**Faceless**  
Age?  
Name?  
Birthday?  
Family?  
Friends?  
Home?  
Feelings?  
All these words are foreign

Age?  
I never knew  
Name?  
I don't have one  
Birthday?  
Every day's the same  
Family?  
I was forgotten  
Friends?  
I got left behind  
Home?  
I have no place  
Pocessions?  
I have nothing  
Identity?  
Who cares  
Feelings?  
I'm a void

I never knew  
I don't have one  
every day's the same  
I was forgotten  
I got left behind  
I have no place  
I have nothing  
who cares  
I'm a void

I'm faceless  
Just fading away  
Abandoned  
Alone  
Forgotten

And faceless  
Is how I remain  
Faceless

**Response to review**

**Ghostymagnarocker:** hope you had fun

**SSotD:** Voltaire is evil isn't he? Well he is in this fic. Btw can I add u to msn? You don't have to say yes but I'm bored and I want someone with similar interest to talk to

**Roni:** I always try to update at least once a week


	9. My Life not yours

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade

A/N- this is from Kai's POV of Voltaire

**My life, not yours**

What do you want from me?

Why won't you let me play?

Why won't you let me do as I please?

Why are you acting this way?

I know you want what's best for me

But this is my life, it's not yours

Why don't you steer clear of my life?

What's wrong with living in yours?

You say it's all for the better good

You say you don't mean to pressure me

But I'm not invincible, I can be beat

And this weight is crushing me

I hate this rep that I've built up

It took me so many years

Now I've got a name to keep

That fact brings me tears

Can't you see that I'm not perfect?

I can't always so better than my best

Can't you cut me a little slack?

Can't you give me a rest?

I want to live a normal life

I don't want to work harder than I should

If I could run away and leave my rep

I know I definitely would

Just because I share your blood

Doesn't mean I share your life

Just because you want me to win

Why should my life I sacrifice

I have my limits, we all do

And I'm at the end of mine

I'm walking between failure and success

Along the threadlike line

Sorry for mucking up the order completely but I think it makes more sense this way. Also i've edited some chappies espcially chappy 2- veiled by mystery.I promise this is the last time i'll shuffle the order of the chappies.

See ya  
wouldn't wanna be ya


	10. Fading Faith, Dwindling Hope

Disclaimer-I don't own beyblade

Warning-this poem is slightly suicidal but hey, I like it (the poem, not suicidalness (is that even a word?))

**Fading Faith, Dwindling Hope**

Lying in a corner  
Of a dark and dingy cell  
Bleeding on the outside  
But scared to the soul as well

My hope is fading rapidly  
My faith is flickering out  
Black Dranzer is taking over  
Destroying me without a doubt

Darkness is surrounding me  
Smothering out the light  
All my reason and will to live  
Is fading out of sight

Pain rakes through my body  
It's a wonder I'm still alive  
But its curse not a blessing  
For only evil is my drive

The dark phoenix keeps me going  
Even though I want to stop  
I want escape from this wretched world  
But death's under key and lock

I want to leave this life  
The pain is unrelenting  
I want to run from the agony  
And start from a fresh beginning

The torture is inexorable  
But I cannot chose to die  
No matter how much I want to  
I cannot flee this life

No-one is here to help me  
To pull me out of harms way  
I'm sinking deeper and deeper  
Getting worse each passing day

The sand in the hour glass is falling  
The hands on the clock are ticking  
The jaws of darkness are waiting for my  
For I feel my spirit leaving

Hoped that wasn't too bad. Please review even if it's just a 'update soon.'

Just incase the part when I said 'and start from a fresh beginning' made you think wtf. I said it because I believe that there's something after death (dunno what, just something) and I make my characters believe what I do

**Note to reviewers**

**catseyes77: **Thanks for telling me. I was real worried.


	11. Taken Over

disclaimer- i'll make it short and simple for you mortal minds to handle. I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

**

* * *

for those who have been checking my updates regularly and can't find the new chappy, it's chappy 9-My Life not yours. if you're a new reader ignore this message

* * *

**

Taken Over

I can't control the evil

I can no longer keep it a bay

It's consuming my mind and soul

I'm slowly slipping away

I can't control my moves

I can't control my actions

A foggy mass has blanketed my mind

Destroyed all my judgment

I feel my senses dulling

But there's nothing I can do

I'm darkness' icy grip

And away my spirit is drifting

As my soul is leaving

My lust for power deepens

My want for strength is getting stronger

And away my mind is seeping

All that is now left

Is a great mass of hate and rage

And my thirst for triumph

I'll destroy all in my way

I want to become the best

The world shall ever see

I will obliterate everyone

All will learn to fear me

But in the back of my mind

But very deeply hidden

A bit of me still resides

But it's lost and imprisoned

* * *

Not much to say except for **WHAT THE HELL IS A MARY-SUE?** -.-U **

* * *

Note to reviewers  
Angelic4Eva:** I bet you can write them even better 

**Roni:** it doesn't matter that you don't have anything much to say. It's the fact that you hit the review button that counts. Thanks for reviewing : D

**Jani Rieme:** WOW. You thought it was deep? I must be better than I thought. Heres my next poem ; )

**catseyes77:** thanks : )

* * *

remember read and** review**

see ya  
wouldn't wanna be ya


	12. Broken Wings

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade or this poem. This poem you see beneath this disclaimer was kindly written by Jani Rieme. The only things I own are the response to reviewers and the title of this poem.

**

* * *

**

Broken Wings

Darkness descending  
I can no longer move my legs  
Everything is fading  
My energy is nothing but dregs

Whispering in my mind  
The dark phoenix does her best  
Numbing my heart and soul  
What I wouldn't give to rest

I can see her now  
Her red eyes watch my pain  
I have nothing left to lose  
A world of power to gain

I'm falling in a pit of darkness  
My wings are broken and torn  
The fire of my soul is extinguished  
I feel lost, afraid, forlorn

What is this need that I'm craving?  
Their faces keep prodding my mind  
I wonder that if they knew me  
Would they continue to be so kind?

I'm craving Rei's understanding  
Max's sweet smiling face  
Kenny's need to help us  
Tyson's nonexistent grace

Where are you now that I need you?  
I cannot fight her much more  
Can't you see that I'm fading?  
I beg you, I plead, I implore

Save me, please, I'm crying  
Deep within my soul  
Tears never shed build within me  
My spirit dies to a coal

The raging fire is extinguished  
My wings are broken and torn  
They don't even notice my absence  
My loss they'll never mourn...

* * *

Anyway, really cool poem isn't it. I repeat this was written by me, it was written by Jani rieme. 

**Response to reviewers  
Ghost (ghostymangarocker):** yep, all good stories must have some torture and/or angst, preferably both. Lol. Man I'm blood thirsty aren't i.  
that poem was many an exaggerated version of how I sometimes feel when my parents want me to do well.

**SSotD:** sadly if Boris died most of the fics would make no sense. So in a way, as sick and twisted as it is, Boris could be one of my fave characters. I mean without him my stories would have no plot and besides we need someone to cause the pain and suffering. lol

**Jani Rieme**: all credit goes to you. You get to write the responses too. You've done an awesome job.  
**  
daggeris:** reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews (manical laughter)Thanks for ALL the reviews. I'm soooooooooooooooooooo HAPPY. YAY  
glad I inspired you. All your reviews have made me feel really inspired

see ya  
wouldn't wanna be ya


	13. Lost

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade

**

* * *

Lost **

Unwanted  
Unloved  
Uncared for  
Undecided  
Unknown  
Unidentified

A lost soul hidden too deep  
To ever be found

Unwanted  
A free spirit  
Floating here and there  
Unloved  
No family, no friends  
to love him like they should  
Uncared for  
No home, no place  
Nowhere to feel safe  
Undecided  
No fixed idea  
Of where he's going  
Unknown  
Nobody knows  
The real person inside  
Unidentified  
No-one knows and nobody cares  
That he's lost inside his mind

A free spirit  
Floating here and there  
No friends, no family  
To love him like they should  
No home, no place  
Nowhere to feel safe  
No fixed idea  
Of where he's going  
Nobody knows  
The real person inside  
Nobody knows and nobody cares  
That he's lost inside his mind

What kind of life is this?  
This isn't a life  
He's just an existence  
Who barely made a mark on the world

No-one can live like this  
This is the last straw  
He's at his end  
Why doesn't anyone save him  
While he still can be saved  
Before he's lost

Forever

* * *

Personally I prefer this one to faceless. It's longer and I think it's deeper but I'll let you be the judge of that. Sorry but I'm not allowed reply to your reviews. Stupid new rule. Jani appreciates all your reviews from the last chappy. 

For all those people reading http/ That should be updated some time tomorrow. i'm talking about my other fic the Spirits Within

see ya  
wouldn't wanna be ya


	14. You were

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade

a/n- PLEASE READ THE AURTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM

**

* * *

**

**You were  
**You were my air  
When I couldn't breathe  
You were my light  
When I couldn't see

You were my flame  
When I lost all hope  
You were always there  
To obliterate the smoke

But now you are gone  
And I'm all alone  
I'm dying, I'm broken  
Lost on my own

You're comfort that's missing  
Is taking its toil  
Destroying my mind  
Tearing my soul

Where are you  
In this hour of need?  
Are you listening  
Can you hear my plead?

Why aren't you here  
To pick me up  
I'm waiting and waiting  
With no suck luck

I'm fighting a battle  
But the darkness is winning  
Without you by my side  
I lost from the beginning

I thought you would come  
I didn't loose faith  
I was sure you would come  
To take me home safe

But you never came  
So I have become  
One with the shadows  
I've finally succumb

* * *

To me this poem holds a lot of meaning in it. It's one of my favourites because it can relate to almost anyone (if you cut of the last verse). It's the only piece of my own writing that I cried while writing it. This poem was inspired by what's on the news at the moment. This poem shows my how I think the Jews and Palestinians feel and felt when they were being driven from there homes. They stayed in the holy places praying to 'God' but 'God' let them be taken away. 'God' did nothing. People die for 'God' but does 'God' care? He doesn't save them, he lets them die. When I say 'God' I'm referring to all 'Gods'. Be it God, Allah, Brahman or any other. I have no preference in religion and I'm not saying anything against it. I'm just asking a question which I think many people are think and have thought 'where is 'God'? Why is he letting us destroy ourselves for him? Why doesn't he stop the suffering?' They say suffering makes us stronger, that it brings us closer to 'God' but I believe that too much suffering destroys all faith.

I know that I am touching on an 'iffy' topic and I except any flames because of it. I'm not saying who's right or wrong, I'm not saying that religion is bad; I'm just asking a question.

* * *

Just incase you haven't noticed I keep coming back to the subject of being taking over by BD. This is going to be my last one on that section coz now Kai has given up completely. sorry if i've caused any confusion but it's an easy topic to write about

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed – SSotD, Ghost, Iridecent Goddess

see ya  
wouldn't wanna be ya


	15. random chapter: Katrina

A/n- this chapter doesn't have anything to do with beyblade. It doesn't have much to do with this fic either. This is just a poem I wroteon…

**

* * *

**

Katrina

Knifes of fate

Slash the soul

Arrows of destiny

Are out of control

They maim and slaughter

Without a care

It does not matter who

It does not matter where

They pick on the weak

And bring down the strong

It doesn't matter who you are

Your freedom won't last long

They'll strike you down when least suspect

And they'll strike you down hard

They'll take all away from you

You won't be left unscarred

They'll take everything you love

Everything you treasure

And then they'll leave you standing alone

Just with a fateful turn of weather

Family's divided

Couples torn apart

Everything crumbles away

You mind, your soul, your heart

Wounds so deep

They cannot heal

Pain so harsh

You cannot feel

Despair is infinite

A darkness without limits

No nets to catch you

As you further plummet

No hands reach out

To save you from peril

No help arrives

To save you from hell

No shelter is offered

All the gates are closed

No one gives a damn

To the affliction of those

The young need help

The old are dying

The children are weak

The babies keep crying

Where is the savior, where is the hero

To give a helping hand?

Why is he turning his back on

This desperate, despairing land?

Why is he closing his eyes?

Why is he not doing

Anything to stop the trauma?

Why isn't he doing a thing?

Destruction is eminent, inner war's unleashed

Why aren't we helping each other?

The thieves break out, the terrorists come

To take advantage as everyone suffers

Bodies' strewed everywhere

No resting place for the dead

Left to rot, to drown, to burn

Destruction's the only bed

Finally help arrives

But not enough and too late

So why is help still dawdling

When there are still lives at stake

Things that you spent a lifetime on

Are broken and can't be rebuilt

Nothing is left, everything is bare

A sword without a hilt

The shell of a house maybe left

But it's nothing without a roof

Or without comfort or without power

There's not even safe water of a trace of food

Years and years have crawled by past

An eternity of waiting

A change is finally breaking through

A new city is now rising

Through the water, dirt and ruble

A village is being built

And from a village to a town

And then a city built on past silt

And now the skyscrapers rise

Supposedly better that ever

But it's the not the same as before

Not now, not later, not ever

All the victims are now gone

They never lived to this day

Taking away the memories

Far, far away

But the scars are still there and they're still raw

As history now remembers

The sorrow and suffering of the people

When New Orleans felt the wrath of Katrina

* * *

Anyway I know that this doesn't have anything to do with my fic but it's depressing and I really wanted to publish it. Think of it as a bonus chapter. The real chappy will be published Tuesday provided that I can get onto the computer.

* * *

Anyone who's readingThe Spirit Within – don't worry I have not discontinued it or anything I just need to copy out the chapters which is taking up some time. Also school is starting on Tuesday so my updating might be a bit irregular until I settle back into the routine

* * *

thanks for reviewing

see ya  
wouldn't wanna be ya


	16. Never meant to be

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade.

**

* * *

**

Never meant to be

A bird with clipped wings  
Is a bird that can't fly  
Is a bird that can't sing  
Soaring through the sky

It stands on its perch  
Looking so wrong  
For it dearly thirsts  
For freedom's sweet song

It stares though the window  
Behind its locked bars  
From a world so low  
Compared to the stars

A tiger on a chain  
Without its proud heart  
A wild beast tame  
Is wrong from the start

Where is its roar?  
Where is its strength?  
It's lost the war  
So where's it been sent?

It's gone to a cage  
Under key and lock  
Tied up in chains  
Just part of livestock

Why doesn't it roam?  
Why isn't it free?  
How's it controlled  
By mere humans like me?

How is the king  
The most feared killer  
Reduced to a thing  
By filthy- two-leggers?

You say it is happy  
You say it belongs  
But it looks so tacky  
Its eyes so forlorn

It's like a phoenix that's lost  
That hasn't got a clue  
How to rise from the ashes  
Like the sun in the blue

Some things are stable  
They're meant to be  
Un-tampered, untamable  
Wild and free

* * *

Now finally I'm back with a poem that has to do about Kai. I've sadly left the arc with him getting posed and now moving one. Just to recap last proper chappy black Dranzer managed to gain full control. This is continuing where I left off.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing

See ya  
Wouldn't wanna be ya


End file.
